<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like A Wizard's Scorn by JelloFangy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544253">Like A Wizard's Scorn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JelloFangy/pseuds/JelloFangy'>JelloFangy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Fairytale Dropouts | Awesome Magical Tales (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Angst, Drama, Mental Breakdown, Mocking, Public Humiliation, earl has lost it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JelloFangy/pseuds/JelloFangy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Earl has been humiliated once again. But this time... Things turn for the worst.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like A Wizard's Scorn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Laughing...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Laughing...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Laughing...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That prank must've been the most insane Fairytale Estate had to offer. No one else could pull such a scheme like that. Who did it? No one knows. Was it the trolls? Was it another troublemaker? It's quite a mystery. But what was not a mystery is the victim... None other than the one and only...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Evil Earl.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Earl was already in a vulnerable state enough as it is. To see him so weak and so shocked on the school corridor floor can be quite disturbing for some. But for others, it was a dream. Then there were the other kids. Some were in hysterics, others were mocking him thinking he deserved it, others were filming or taking photos of the situation. Earl was a mess. He couldn't believe that something like this could happen to him. He couldn't speak, he couldn't move. He was frozen. As if the mockery and exclusion from society wasn't bad enough, it has turned for the worst where he was outright publicly humiliated in front of the entire school. He wanted to tell everyone to stop it. But he didn't want to encourage it. Why do people want to see him tormented so horribly? Was it because of everything he did? All of the teasing came back to haunt him? He wanted to get up, but how would he in front of all these people? Who was he to go to? He was...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>All Alone.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Thoughts soon started to fill his head. Inside Earl's mind was an orb. An orb that would soon trigger disastrous results. Earl had this power that wasn't in control. This power would be triggered by his emotions. Usually it stimulates from anger. Earl didn't want to go this far, but how would he defend himself? Before anymore thoughts could crash down on him, he heard Chuck Charming the school athlete and son of a prince push through the crowd looking very upset. But he couldn't look at him, he couldn't look at anyone. He didn't want to hear or see.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"What are you guys doing to him?! Stop this!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Earl would be have been surprised to see Chuck defending him. But he wasn't surprised. He didn't want any defence... He wanted something else.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oh come on Chuck we were just having some fun!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There goes a kid justifying his actions. Chuck wasn't having any of it. He felt sorry for Earl. Why would someone do such a thing?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Who cares?! Look at him! Get outta the way! Earl!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Chuck managed to make his way to the middle of the crowd. There he found Earl. Poor guy. <strong>If only he knew what would happen next...</strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Chuck walked up to the mentally drained Earl. He looked so exhausted. He was breathing heavily. Usually when these sort of things would happen to him he would have an act of defence. But that mainly involved him justifying himself and acting all salty about it, basically just denying his actions or the happening. He was Evil Earl after all! It's always expected for villains to do that! But for some reason on this day. He didn't feel like defending himself or justifying himself. He just looked so lost. Unless he did try to defend himself but it was stopped right away. Chuck reached out his hand in remorse. He felt so bad. Who knew such a school was capable of such torment?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry Earl... This shouldn't have happened to you. They shouldn't have done such a thing! Come on let me help you-"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>ZAP!</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Chuck cried out a second later backing away at a very fast pace. Then, people were in shock. Finally, silent fear. Did Earl really do that? More importantly how did he manage to do that? Was that his way of defending himself? Chuck looked at his hand once more after he tried reaching out for Earl. This time, it was burned. He gasped. Students started to whisper to each other. People have seen Earl use dark magic and cast terrifying spells on his victims. Other times he would use psychic links but only on rare occasions. But no one had seen him conduct static electricity before? Was this normal? Suddenly something else started to happen...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Earl started to flash and flicker. His body sparked small lightning bolts and was starting to become more and more unstable. That's when the concern and worry increase. People stepped back a few steps. Would they get the principal? Would they flee from the scene? What were THEY to do now? Even Chuck started to worry. The son of a prince was scared too...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hey E-Earl? What's wrong? What's happening to you?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Chuck asked Earl in alarm. He wanted to try and comfort him. He wanted to try and get close once more. But he couldn't. Not without the potential risk of getting electrocuted again. All of a sudden, he heard Earl faintly whispering. He could faintly hear them though. It went...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Get away from me. Get away from me. Get away from me."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And it just kept going. The students looked up at Earl's hair now, it was all wavy and flowing. This wasn't good. Not at all. That's when a few students started to run away not wanting to witness Earl's true power. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Earl what are you doing?! Earl?! What did you say?! Please answer me I'm getting worried! Earl?!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Chuck was becoming more frantic. He just wanted Earl to tell him what's wrong... That's when it happened. <strong>That's when Earl finally snapped...</strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I said...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"<span class="u">GET AWAY FROM ME!</span>"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>BOOM!</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Earl's scream sent a shockwave no one had ever seen before. It destroyed most of the lockers and cracked the walls. His eyes glowed a bright white and he turned all purple. He had his wand ready... To end it all. People started to flee in panic. Screaming in the halls. Chuck was horrified. What the hell had happened to the person he adored the most?! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"EARL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! PLEASE STOP!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But Earl wasn't listening. He has had enough of all of the hell he and his family has been put through daily. All of the pain, anger and devastation bottled up inside turned into one big superpower. One that made him into someone different. A sentient form of his emotions. Something he had never done in his lifetime. Something that even a true villain would be frightened to watch. The tears in his eyes showed he didn't really feel like hurting anyone and was desperately hurting. But he knew no one would care. He was ready to unleash his anger upon everyone who hurt him...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That was not Earl anymore...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>That Was A Monster.</em> </strong> </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was kind of based off an art trade me and Apathetic-Eight did. It was really fun and I thought that Earl should have some non-canon character development. OwO.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>